narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokutō
Kokutō (国刀, Kokutō) is a prominent member of the Hōjō clan, descending from Takara's branch that preserved their ancestors' blood. Despite that he could live a restless life, enjoy being showered with compliments about his prodigious talents and become a "renowned" shinobi of Konohagakure, Kokutō believes that his situation is quite uneventful. Instead, Kokutō experienced living when he participated in the , where he starts to embrace the " " as he made others suffer before ending their lives. He did not rest there, as citizens of Konoha disappeared by his doing, and soon even Kokutō disappeared without a trace from the village. Kokutō defects from Konoha so that he can follow his dream: to make the world his, only the strongest may remain alive; and will annihilate anyone he considers a threat to this. With his ancestor's blood, Izuna Uchiha, Kokutō has an indirect connection to a former generation as he succeeds as the current of . Background Personality Appearance Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Side Storyline = * The Figments of Antiquity, Rousing the Fiend – The Gift of Eyes is the final obstacle in Kokutō's awakening. What is going to happen to the poor boy when he undergoes an entire different tale? Will there be changes to him? And what happens when the dream is drawing to an end... who is awaiting him there? A broken heart. A broken mind. A weakened boy. No wonder that the demon has taken control. * Union of Cursed Blood – tba |-| Roleplays = |-| Abilities Bearing the name of Hōjō, Kokutō is a child of royalty — the direct descendant of the ancestor herself — and considered a pureblood. Besides the clan's inborn dōjutsu, Kokutō is one of few from the main bloodline to have awakened the Sharingan, the second descendant having evolved them into the Mangekyō Sharingan, and, the sole obtainer of the Eternal. A child prodigy, acclaimed to his talents, overwhelms the adults of his clan and fellow peers that earns him the recognition to be one of the strongest in the clan's history. Entitling him to succeed his uncle as the "Keeper of the Hōjō Clan". After his defection from the village, Naozumi has stated that Kokutō has become the embodiment of destruction, also knows as the "Yakusai" (厄災, Calamity). This is evident from his prowess in ninjutsu, genjutsu and dōjutsu, of which he was renowned for as Genin — a rank he surpassed by far. His rapid development as a destructive enigma seems to be alerting: able to obliterate medium populated towns with seas of fire, leaving no chance of acquiring proof of his actions. Chakra and Physical Prowess Stated by his uncle Naozumi, Kokutō's chakra is comparable to that of their ancestor: Madara Uchiha. As the reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki, part of his chakra is inherited from the former and influences the aura that is described as one of the most sinister. He is also born with relatively large chakra reserves that, out of concern and securing the clan's safety, have been forcefully reduced through multilayered seals by the elders, including the amount that has been sealed inside his katana. Yet, Kokutō remains capable of using multiple high-level techniques that can enthrall entire villages in his genjutsu and create seas of fire that engulf them completely. Under Naozumi's tutelage, he trained his chakra control to be more precise with the amount required to perform a technique, increasing its strength, and even using one-handed seals for simple techniques, such as the Great Fireball Technique and basic shinobi skills. The pinnacle of his prowess is presumed to be ninjutsu, specifically for the destructive power of his Fire Release. In truth, and what the Hōjō clan has observed after his defection, Kokutō is well-versed in using mediocre methods to defeat his opponents, such as hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. At a young age, Kokutō trained himself to match his speed with the perceived information from his eyes, later becoming the essence of reading his opponent. He is precise with his movements, attacking his foes at the perfect moment and easily blocking their counter-attacks while avoiding wasting unnecessary energy in combat. His speed continues to surprise Naozumi, who considers him a relatively fast shinobi that has the potential to strike down his foes before they could notice his actions. Ninjutsu Kokutō has a natural prowess for ninjutsu, being considered a Fire Release master. He has an aptitude for sensing individuals and is capable of narrowing down to numbers of individuals. This skill further develops to the point where he can pin-point the location of his selected targets in crowded masses. Nature Transformation Kokutō can utilise the nature transformations Fire and Yin Release, and is assumed to possess the skill for a third element. As the descendant of Takara's "sacred lineage", Kokutō has a natural affinity for Fire Release. He is capable of producing seas of fire on a large scale, able to engulf entire villages and through concentration becoming strong enough to burn for days, which can be extinguished with the assistance of Water Release users. He can coat his katana with fire and transform it into an scorching blade that leaves behind devastating effects. Also, Kokutō has mastered the Great Fireball Technique, allowing him to launch smaller versions repeatedly, without the use of hand seals. By learning from his ancestors, specifically Madara Uchiha, Kokutō learned about forgotten and powerful Fire techniques. Already capable of producing walls of flame, Kokutō uses its basics to develop his ultimate ninjutsu that he refers to as "Kōjin", and stated to be his most powerful ninjutsu. Bukijutsu Genjutsu Restless as a storm and considered as enigmatic as the fleeting events, Kokutō's existence is a mere illusion to the world. His talents crafted around his brutish, violent nature misleads those that encounter the sinner, who technically is a prospective genjutsu user. With unorthodox methods, Kokutō can influence the five senses of his victims with an uncommon illusion that either uses his voice as source, uses his bloodlust to create dreadful nightmares, or, while rarely seen, uses his Sharingan. In addition, Kokutō can physiologically attack his victims and force them to embrace an unwanted event that is better left forgotten. Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Intelligence Stats Trivia * The name "Kokutō" means "Sword of the Country" (国刀), referring to his ulterior motive that has been sealed with his current recurring madness — to create a world that he ultimately rules. **Before the character received a new design, the name referred to the utilisation of Tsukuyomi and Kamui combined. The author stated that the dimension was "the country" and the illusion "the sword", as together would create a weak version of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. *According to his databook(s): **Kokutō's hobby is to "erase the weak from the world" that he is creating, whistling and singing. **He wishes to fight his ancestors, Takara, and Dǎiyì. **Kokutō's favourite food is mochi ice cream and uirō, and most other sweets, while his least favourite food consists of vegetables or sour food. **Kokutō has completed 5 missions: 1 D-rank, 2 C-rank, 1 B-rank, 1 A-rank and 0 S-rank. **Kokutō's favourite words are "worthiness" and "worthless". *The theme he usually whistles is originally from the "King of Despair" from the series Kekkai Sensen. Quotes (Kokutō about Dǎiyì) — "That speed devil was a challenge in the beginning. He used to teleport around me. Of course, speed means nothing before one such as myself. I must give it to him, Dǎiyì, who seems to have luck on his side to escape his death from me. And, boy, if he manages to land a hit on me, I expected it to be a soft tick, but it hurts like fuck." Behind the Scenes Category:Rebirth Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Rebirth Uchiha